LOTM: Defenders P13/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen walking around town with Team Ace) Evan: So I take it you're all on break now? Alex: Hm? Jin: He means are you guys off the job for now? You know since Alkorin's dead and all? Erin: Oh yeah. For now. But you never know when the next dark lord or demon god will appear. Jack: Or something totally different. Evan: Yeah. Alex: I mean as long as everyone stays safe, we're in the clear. Jin: I guess that's better than anything. (The heroes keep walking before they run into Rohan) Alex: Hm? Rohan: Jeez about time you all got here. Josuke: Rohan? Did you go ahead of us? Rohan: Well I wasn't going to wait for a bunch of stubborn kids to stop fighting. (Rohan then closes his sketchbook) Rohan: Besides, I've got better things to do around here anyway. Alex: You're still sketching? Rohan: Of course I am. Alex: Jeez man. Rohan: Well I need to get material one way or another. Kyle: Well alright. Alex: I guess we'll head on ahead then. Rohan: I'll catch up later. Erin: Take care Rohan. (The group leaves Rohan as he is seen sketching picture of what looks like a the fight between Yang and Blake vs Team Ace) Rohan: Such amazing abilities from both sides. (Rohan inspects the picture) Rohan: I really must take notes on these heroes. Their powers and personalities could certainly make for some interesting stories. (The other heroes are seen walking) Erin: You think he'll be alright by himself? Jouske: Oh yeah don't worry. Rohan sensei is weird but he'll be fine. Erin: If you say so. So what do you guys wanna do now? Jack: I really don't know. Scott: You guys wanna go hang out at the park? Alex: Eh, I guess we could do that. Jack: All right let's go then. (The group decides to head to the park. On the way, Evan goes up to Yang and Blake) Evan: Hey um... About before... Yang: Yeah? Evan: I just wanted to apologize. You know, on behalf of me and my team. Blake: Really? Evan: Yeah... We were really ass hats. Bullying those kids, insulting you guys, and that stupid bet... (Evan rubs his face) Evan: *Groans* I don't know what we were thinking. Yang: *Pats Evan's back* You got a taste for power, and it went to your head. No big whoop. Evan: It feels like one. I still can't believe you both agreed to that. (Atom Smasher then appears) Atom Smasher: Yeah, you had to be nuts to accept that! Yang: Yeah well I've done pretty nutsy things in the past. Blake: We both have. Yang: Still, when it comes to standing up to bullies, I never back down. Blake: Though I hate to think what would happen if Alex and the others didn't step in. Evan: Yeah, same here. Atom Smasher: I feel like we owe them a little something though. (Atom Smasher picks up a small rock before it transforms into a small flower) Atmo Smasher: Here. Take this as a gift for getting Evan and them out of that mess. Yang: Whoa! *Takes the flower* That's amazing! Atom Smasher: I do hope you like it. Evan does think you are- Evan: H-Hey! SHut it! Blake: How did you change that rock to a flower? Evan: That's Atom's power. Atom Smasher: My power allows me to rearrange or destroy another object at the molecular level. By rearranging them, I can transform objects into other items such as turning a piece of wood into paper or something as advanced as creating a sword from a scrap of plastic. Though it does take a lot of my energy to do so. Blake: Wow. That IS amazing. Yang: Yeah. No wonder you were so arrogant. You got a strong spirit with an awesome power. Evan: *blushes* Aww well... Atom Smasher: Aww thanks! You guys are too kind! Evan: *Groans* Atom Smasher: Well, I'm going back in. Call me when you need me. (Atom Smasher reenters Evan's body) Yang: Hey thanks again for the flower dude. Evan: Don't mention it. Atom Smasher: *Voice* It was my idea. Evan: Hey! Let me have this one okay?! Atom Smasher: *Voice* Jeez he finds one girl pretty... Yang: Oh you think I'm pretty huh? Evan: Wha- I-I never said that! Atom Smasher: *Voice* Trust me he's thinking it! Evan: SHUT UP!! Yang: Heh. *Gently punches Evan's shoulder* Thanks for the compliment. Evan: I-I gotta go! (Evan goes and walks over to his teammates) Jin: Evan? Devon: Something wrong dude? Evan: Nothing just leave me be! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts